THE BATTLE OF THE BANDS!
by SasuNaru-kun
Summary: Tsunade's bored...then she gets an "idea"..."WINNERS BECOME HOKAGE FOR A DAY" hints of ShikaIno SasuNaru GaaraNeji KakaIru!
1. Opening

.............I'm bored............... I thought this up yesterday and thought why not, I'm bored.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Currently listening to GO!!!

**The battle of the bands**

"Sa! I'm BORED!" sighed Tsunade. She was in her boring dull office, BORED TO DEATH!!

She turned on her stereo to listen to her Rock cd.

"Hey! That gives me an idea!" Tsunade had an evil look in her eyes.

"I'm not gonna be bored for a loooooooooooooooooong time."

**LATER**

"Huh?" All the people in Konoha had stopped to look at all the flyers strewn across the village. Naruto picked one up.

"THE BATTLE OF THE BANDS! SONG MUST BE ORIGINAL: MADE BY THE BAND PLAYING IT! PARTICIPANTS MUST PLAY AND INSTRUMENT LIKE A GUITAR. WINNERS BECOME HOKAGE FOR A DAY!"

"NANI?" he couldn't believe his eyes. HOKAGE FOR A DAY! This was too good to be true. The villagers could acknowledge him for a day!

The only question was.....................who would be part of his band?

**TBC**

--;; Gomen nasai minna-san. I don't think I'm continuing Smiles are Fake...............I've run out of ideas......... But I hope you'll enjoy this fic.

HomiF: Review! Or you won't get the next chappy! And by the way, this is SasuNaru!


	2. HE JOINS THE BAND!

**HE JOINS THE BAND!!**

Sniff. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease," a kawaii Naruto whined.

".....no."

"But why not Neji?"

"Cause you idiot, I CAN'T PLAY ANY INSTRUMENTS!!!!!"

It had been.... a day since the contest was announced,. But no one would join his friggin' band!!

Naruto thought to himself (HomiF:...don't hurt yourself...) H had no choice...he had to use his last option.

* * *

LATER

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

"Nani?" Said the impudent bastard.

"JOIN MY BAND OR ELSE!!"

".....You're joining that stupid contest..... Why do you want me to be in your band _dobe_?"

"....Cause no else will work with me..."

"So why should I?"

"BECAUSE..." Naruto had an evil look in his eye, "THIS!"

Naruto held a certain photo in his hand.

"NO..........!!"

"YES BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

'Looks as if I have no choice,' thought Sasuke. 'What a pain in the ass.'

**TBC**

Wanna se the horrible photo? I'll email it to you. Just email me at (Kagomedinuhanyou aol. com) it's in brackets without the spaces.


	3. LYRIC TIME!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Haruka Kanata, and GO!!! 

**LYRIC TIME!**

"I can't believe you made me do this..."

"Well you better believe it!"

Sasuke and Naruto had started their two-player band. Luckily for both of them, Naruto already knew how to play guitar, and Sasuke knew how to play the drums.

"Do you even have lyrics written up?"

"Er....yeah."

"Let me see."

Naruto haned Sasuke th notebook in which he wrote all his lric in.(That's right! Naruto's quite the Lyricist!) He turned to the page where Haruka Kanata was written. (download it off of Narutofan. com)(the English translation and Japanese lyrics are separated by a gray line!)

fumikomuze akuseru kake hiki wa naisa sou dayo

youru wo nukeru

nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo

hibi wo kezuru

* * *

Hit the gas! There's no need to finagle, oh yeah!

We'll go all through the night.

I'll complain at the end, the balance is zero, oh yeah!

We'll whittle the days away...

* * *

kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara

todokuyo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa

* * *

When you open your heart a little, and pull someone close to you,

Your feelings will surely reach them deeper, yeah...

* * *

iki isoide shiboritotte

motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tokue

* * *

Hurry it up! Wring it out!

Though my legs are all tangled, they will surely take me far...

* * *

ubaitotte tsukandatte

kimi ja nai nara imi was naniosa

* * *

Even if I steal it and manage to grasp it,

If it isn't you, then what's the point?

* * *

dakara motto motto motto haruka kanata

* * *

So I'll go further and further away!

* * *

fumikomuze akuseru kake hiki wa naisa sou dayo

youru wo nukeru

nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo

hibi wo kezuru

* * *

Hit the gas! There's no need to finagle, oh yeah!

We'll go all through the night.

I'll complain at the end, the balance is zero, oh yeah!

We'll whittle the days away...

* * *

kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara

todokuyo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa

* * *

When you open your heart a little, and pull someone close to you,

Your feelings will surely reach them deeper, yeah...

* * *

iki isoide shiboritotte

motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tokue

* * *

Hurry it up! Wring it out!

Though my legs are all tangled, they will surely take me far...

* * *

ubaitotte tsukandatte

kimi ja nai nara imi was naniosa

* * *

Even if I steal it and manage to grasp it,

If it isn't you, then what's the point?

* * *

dakara haruka kanata

* * *

So I'll go far into the distance...

* * *

itsuwaru ko do ni nareta kimi no sekai wo

murizubusu no sa shiroku shirou

* * *

Your world will become a thing of deceit

painted all in white...

* * *

"Wow.. it's actually pretty good..."

'No Way!! SASUKE JUST PRAISED ME!!'

"For a dobe."

'I knew there was something he didn't say yet.'

"Well we're supposed to do two, right? So, I've got another song too. It's called GO!!!"

"GO!!! ? What an original name ...."

"Shut up!"

Naruto flipped to GO!!!

(Again, download at same place.)

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite

Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu

Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni

Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Kewashii shura no michi no naka Hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku?

Gokusaishoku no karasu ga Sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta

Saa kokoro no me Mihiraite Shika to ima wo mikiwamero! (Yeah!)

Ushinau mono nante nai sa Iza mairou!

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite

Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu

Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni

Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Oto wo tatezu shinobiyoru kage ga Itsumo bokura wo madowaseru

Yuugenjikkou Ooki na kaze ga Uneri wo agete fukiareru

Kazashita surudoi katana de Onore no asu Kirihirake! (Yeah!)

Hoshou nante Doko ni mo nai sa Naa Sou daro!?

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite

Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu

Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni

Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

We are Fighting Dreamers Kono nakama-tachi to

Fighting Dreamers Subete wo makikomi

Fighting Dreamers Kokorozashi Takaku

Oli Oli Oli Oh-!

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite

Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu

Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni

Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

(Don't forget your first impulse ever)

(Let's keep your adventurous ever)

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

"Hnn. I like this one better."

"'Kay. Got the lyrics. Now we just need the music."

The rest of that day was filled with rock music.

**TBC**

Okay, they got the band set up.

If you want to see the HORRIBLE PICTURE! Go to my Deviant gallery. The link is in my profile.

HomiF: REVIEW!!

SNK: Where were you this whole time?

HomiF: Living with my sister.

SNK: YOU HAVE A SISTER?

HomiF: Yeah... her name's Kanna.

SNK: -faints-


	4. WHO WINS?

Disclaimer: I on't-day own aruto-Nay.

**WHO WINS?**

"Naruto you have a pretty good voice," said Sasuke coldly with a pretty lil blush on his face.

" Honto?"

'Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Sasuke praised me!' thought Naruto. If you could see how Naruto felt inside, you would be like this: O-o;; while watching Naruto jump up and down with joy.

Naruto and Sasuke were practicing even more, as the BATTLE OF THE BANDS!! competition was tonight! So far they had done well with Naruto's and Sasuke's amazing voices. And it didn't hurt at all that they were abnormally great with playing their instruments.

" Alright! Let's get to practicing MORE!!"

**BATTLE OF THE BANDS BEGIN!**

" BABY!! I LOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU SOOOO MUUUUUuuuuuuUUUCH! MY LOVE FOR YOU WILL NEVER DIEEEEEEEEEEEE! EVEN IF I AM HIT WITH A CRUUUUUUUUUUTCH!!"

Tsunade groaned. The singer and the music were TERRIBLE! Why did she even think about this contest? One day…paperwork and boredom were gonna kill her…By the way, where were the other judges, Iruka and Kakashi? She heard some moans...Okay...nevermind...

She sighed. "Next up, Shikamaru: guitar, Chouji: drums, and Ino: vocalist…" Big whoop…

Ino started singing.

"I believe your promise,

It's too hard to give me courage.

Always I feel it,

The precious time with you.

I believe your promise,

It's too hard to give me courage.

Always I feel it,

The precious time with you.

tachidomatta kata ni

asu e mukau kaze wo kanjiteta

machi no akari hoshikuzu mitai ni

futari tsutsumu kedo

sorezore ni chigau kagayaki ga aru to

warau kimi ga ichiban mabushiku mieru yo

kimi wa ryuusei no you ni

kodoku na tsubame no you ni

yoru no yami wo kirisaki yukeru hazu

tokei jikake no hibi ni

nagasaresou na toki wa

wasurenaide hitori ja nai koto

jibunrashisa nante

kangaetemo imi nante nai ne

donna toki mo kimi wa kimi dakara

ari no mama de ite

poketto no naka wo karappo ni shite mo

daiji na mono wa hidari no mune ni nokotteru

yume wa ryuusei no you ni

ameagari no niji no you ni

kono kokoro ni hikari wo tsuretekuru

nayami tsuzukeru koto ga

hitotsu no kotae ni naruyo

gomakashitari shinai to chikau no

naniga machigatte ita no darou

naniga machigatte inai no darou

sonna toki wa sora ni te wo nobashite

motto takaku ryoute wo hirogete

motto motto takaku kitto sou tsukameru

mugen na kimi no mirai

toki wa ryuusei no you ni

nagaku hikaru o wo hiki

matatakuma ni kakenukete yuku kara

nidoto modoranai kyou wo

ima to mukiau tsuyosa wo

akirametari shinai to chikau no."

At least Ino could sing well, and the music wasn't that bad. Relief to her poor ears…

"Okay, it's Neji: piano, GAARA: hot guy to just stand up there and make the fangirls swoon?!, and Hinata: vocalist." This would be interesting.

Hinata: A-A-aruki tsukarete furidasu ame

tsukami soko neta usagi o otte

anata no me wa suki tooru

kurai umi no soko de iki o shite iru mizu

watashi o yonde yonde koko ni iru no yo

doko e ikeba ikeba mitasareru no?

uchi e kaero asu ni nareba

daijoubu tte waratte iru kana

namae o yonde yonde dakishimeru yo

omoidashite me o tojite osanai koro

tarinai tokoro o anata ga umete kureta

kanashii kimochi datte sa sugu wasurerareta kara

kowakunai yo

uso o tsuite koukai shite

watashi wa itsuka otona ni natta

haji o kaite ase o kaite

soredemo odori tsudzukeru riyuu

tamashii kogashite kogashite sakenderu yo

hiraite ikeba ikeba sukuwareru no

uchi e kaero shiroi usagi

tsuki no ura de aimashou

kaerou asu ni nareba

hadashi de waratte iru kara

watashi wa yonde yonde dakishimeru yo

omoidashite me o tojite osanai koro

aruki tsukarete furidasu ame

tsukami soko neta usagi o otte

anata no me wa suki tooru

kurai umi no soko de iki o shite iru mizu

namae o yonde yonde koko ni iru no yo

kokoro ni ieba ieba mitasareru no.

'Not bad either… little rocky with the stuttering at the beginning, but it was pretty decent." But was it just her or did she just see Gaara groping Neji during the song… Creepy…

Meanwhile, Naruto was flaming a passionate blue in the corner. (Ouch. That's got to be hot…)

' NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! YOU BASTARD LIAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

- -;; eheheh… Let's just leave Naruto's anger problem to Sasuke, ne?

" Okay, next up… Naruto: GUITAR/VOCALIST and SASUKE: DRUMS?!" a very O.O Tsunade said.

Naruto ran onto the stage.

" Oy Sasuke! Let's ROCK their worlds!"

Fangirls: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SAAAAAAAAAAAAASUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKEEEEEE!!!

He plugged in the speakers, and the diehard intro started…

Naruto: fumikomuze akuseru kake hiki wa naisa sou dayo

youru wo nukeru

nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo

hibi wo kezuru

kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara

todokuyo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa

iki isoide shiboritotte

motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tokue

ubaitotte tsukandatte

kimi ja nai nara imi was naniosa

dakara motto motto motto haruka kanata

fumikomuze akuseru kake hiki wa naisa sou dayo

youru wo nukeru

nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo

hibi wo kezuru

kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara

todokuyo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa

iki isoide shiboritotte

motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tokue

ubaitotte tsukandatte

kimi ja nai nara imi was naniosa

dakara haruka kanata

itsuwaru ko do ni nareta kimi no sekai wo

murizubusu no sa shiroku shirou -----

Everyone: (Astounded( (then) (clap) clap) GO NARUTO!!! GO SASUKE!!!

" Okay okay boys, you're done- " said Tsunade-obaachan.

"Iie! We've got ONE more song!" Naruto winked.

" Okay Sasuke, GO!!!" and he meant that literally!

Naruto: We are FIGHTING DREAMERS!

Takami wo mezashite

Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu

Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni

Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Sasuke: Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

Naruto: Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Sasu&Naru: Kewashii shura no michi no naka Hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku?

Gokusaishoku no karasu ga Sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta

Saa kokoro no me Mihiraite Shika to ima wo mikiwamero! (Yeah!)

Ushinau mono nante nai sa Iza mairou!

Naruto: We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite

Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu

Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni

Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Sasuke: Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Naruto: Oto wo tatezu shinobiyoru kage ga Itsumo bokura wo madowaseru

Yuugenjikkou Ooki na kaze ga Uneri wo agete fukiareru

Kazashita surudoi katana de Onore no asu Kirihirake! (Yeah!)

Hoshou nante Doko ni mo nai sa Naa Sou daro!?

Sasuke: We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite

Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu

Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni

Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Naruto: Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

SasuNaru: We are Fighting Dreamers Kono nakama-tachi to

Fighting Dreamers Subete wo makikomi

Fighting Dreamers Kokorozashi Takaku

Oli Oli Oli Oh-!

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite

Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu

Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni

Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Sasuke: (Don't forget your first impulse ever)

(Let's keep your adventurous ever)

Naruto: Right here Right now (Bang!)

Sasuke: Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Naruto: Right here Right now (Burn!)

Sasuke: Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

Naruto: Right here Right now (Bang!)

Sasuke: Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Naruto: Right here Right now (Burn!)

Sasuke and Naruto: Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

---------------

Audience and Tsunade thoughts: BEST ONE WE'VE HEARD ALL NIGHT!!!

Naruto looked at Sasuke for approval, and he was granted a pure smile, a true rare one from Sasuke. If Naruto were to die soon, he would have died happy, grasping the memory of Sasuke's beautiful smile.

"You did great, Naruto." Sasuke cast him a warm glare.

"But, you're still weak, Dobe."

Naruto: O-O. (glare) WHY YOU STUPID SASUKE-TEME!!!!!!!!!!!

"You two!!! GET OFF THE STAGE!!!" yelled Tsunade.

And the two scampered off, while being glared at viciously by the Godaime.

'Those two…'

Now** with Naruto and SasUKE

* * *

**

Naruto threw his fist in the air.

"Sasuke-teme! I bet that we Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!"

Sasuke was just wondering about the amount of sugar Naruto had. Probably the whole stashful at his house. Oh? You didn't know? Sasuke is a candy connoisseur! He preferably likes white chocolate!

The two rested on a hill not too far from the stage where the contest was.

"Ano… Sasuke?" Naruto, lying down, turned his head to face Sasuke, who was doing vice versa.

"Hm?"

"Um, I have a one last short song, for you…" Naruto blushed as he said this.

"You do?" Sasuke smirked. "It probably sucks, like your voice."

Naruto: EH?! O.O WHY YOU BASTARD!

"I'm just kidding Naruto. Your voice is, well…… incredible." Sasuke had a hint of a blush on his face as he said this, and he turned his head slightly away.

"Hey…," Naruto trailed off, "here." He handed a crumpled, folded up paper to Sasuke.

**Can't Run Away From Destiny**

**_Deny, deny your destiny,_**

**_Refuse, refuse your fate._**

**_But you cannot run away from it,_**

**_Nor the burning hate._**

**_Destiny may be undesirable,_**

**_It may be dark and cold._**

**_But destiny they say may be different,_**

**_If you don't do what you're told._**

**_Do you know what your destiny is?_**

**_A life of intense happiness or warm love?_**

**_But it may be living on the cold streets,_**

**_Listening to the lonely coo of a dove._**

**_Wherever you go, wherever you'll be,_**

**_You can't run away from your destiny._**

"Destiny Naruto? You're beginning to sound like Neji," Sasuke commented.

"URUSAI! Demo… do you believe in destiny?"

"No. we can change destiny, just as you made Neji believe that…"

"Yes, but Fate is real, and I believe this is what Fate wants to happen…" Naruto leaned towards Sasuke, and their lips made contact.

Naruto did not taste of ramen, as one would think, like Sasuke just learned, but of pure deliciousness and strawberries. Sasuke, froze at the beginning of the sweet kiss, but regained his senses, and began kissing back with more passion, love, and lust than Naruto's simple sweet kiss, his tongue invading Naruto's virgin, inexperienced mouth. Naruto, kissing fervently, began to grind his crotch with Sasuke's. Sasuke moaned, getting Naruto harder.

And next, …let's just say Naruto was a very LOUD, PLEADING uke.

As the two spent boys were recovering in each others arms, they could faintly hear Tsunade's voice.

" AND THE WINNERS ARE…. ( Drum roll PLEASE!) ….GAI AND LEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!………… …… ………………………………………. ……………… ………………………………… ……… … … … … … … … … … … … … …………… ……… … …. …. … .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ……….. ………. …….. …. ………… …………………….. ……………………… ………………………… ………………………. ………. …………………… …………………. ……………………… ………………………. ………………… …………… ………………. ………………… ………………… …………………… ……………………. ………………….. …………. …………………….. ………………….. ………………….. ……………….. ………………. …………… ………. … . . . . . . ………….. ………… ………….. ………………. …………. ……… ……….. ……….. .. …….. ……… ……….. …….. … …………. ……………… ………………………………………. …………………… …………….. ……………………………. ……………………………….. ………………………………. …………………… ……………………………………………… ……………………………………. ……………… …………………………………………………………………. ……………………………………………………….. …………………………………………………………. ……………………………………………………………… ………………………………………………………………………………………………….. ………………….. ………… ……………………………………………………………………….. …………………………………………………… ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. ……….. . . . . . . .

…… ………………………………………. ……………… ………………………………… ……… … … … … … … … … … … … … …………… ……… … …. …. … .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ……….. ………. …….. …. ………… …………………….. ……………………… ………………………… ………………………. ………. …………………… …………………. ……………………… ………………………. ………………… …………… ………………. ………………… ………………… …………………… ……………………. ………………….. …………. …………………….. ………………….. ………………….. ……………….. ………………. …………… ………. … . . . . . . ………….. ………… ………….. ………………. …………. ……… ……….. ……….. .. …….. ……… ……….. …….. … …………. ……………… ………………………………………. …………………… …………….. ……………………………. ……………………………….. ………………………………. …………………… ……………………………………………… ……………………………………. ……………… …………………………………………………………………. ……………………………………………………….. …………………………………………………………. ……………………………………………………………… ………………………………………………………………………………………………….. ………………….. ………… ……………………………………………………………………….. …………………………………………………… ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. ……….. . . . . . . .

…… ………………………………………. ……………… ………………………………… ……… … … … … … … … … … … … … …………… ……… … …. …. … .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ……….. ………. …….. …. ………… …………………….. ……………………… ………………………… ………………………. ………. …………………… …………………. ……………………… ………………………. ………………… …………… ………………. ………………… ………………… …………………… ……………………. ………………….. …………. …………………….. ………………….. ………………….. ……………….. ………………. …………… ………. … . . . . . . ………….. ………… ………….. ………………. …………. ……… ……….. ……….. .. …….. ……… ……….. …….. … …………. ……………… ………………………………………. …………………… …………….. ……………………………. ……………………………….. ………………………………. …………………… ……………………………………………… ……………………………………. ……………… …

Aww. You guys KNOW I'm kidding. The real winners are Sasuke and Naruto!!!!!!"

**_TBC or is it ...._**

HEY GUYS!!! I'm alive!

Song 1: THE HORRIBLE ONE!!!! I just made it up, but it was just for fun

Song 2: Ryuusei- by TiA (Naruto song)

Song 3: Home Sweet Home- by Yuki (Naruto song)

Song 4: Haruka Kanata

Song 5:GO!!!

Song 6: This is mine, I made it this morning, don't you think it's pretty?

_Hey, guys! I'll make the epilogue, if at least 5 people review, and also, in my link, at the bottom, there's a link for free (actually cheap) Ipods. They say they're free but they're not, but its because of the offers. And the cheapest one is PeoplePC for a month: its $6, pretty cheap for an Ipod (and HUUUUUUUUUUUGE profit!! These babies sell for even over $500 on EBAY!!!) Then you have to get 5 referrals, where people have to register and do an offer. Then you get your Ipods. If 5 people do all this, starting by clicking the link , and help me get my Ipod 4 Christmas, I'll get I KNOW I'M DIFFERENT and the epilogue for this out by Christmas Eve. Anyone who does this for me, thank you, you are my gods, because I've found no one else who will do this for me! And you will get a nice big ol' GLOMP! I advise u do MiracleBurn cause it's faster. ARIGATOU!_

**HomiF: REVIEW AND CLICK THE LINK IN HER PROFILE at the bottom, REGISTER, and complete an offer!**


End file.
